Proving His Worth
by pixiedust1950
Summary: When an FBI Agent criticizes having Neal on a case, the conman tries to prove that he is as capable as anyone. But things don’t go as planned. WARNING: Contains the spanking of an adult.
1. Chapter 1

Proving His Value

SUMMARY: When an FBI Agent criticizes having Neal on a case, the conman tries to prove that he is as capable as anyone. But things don't go as planned.

* * *

Several FBI Agents and Neal were sitting around a huge conference table. They were discussing a case that the White Collar Unit had been working on for the past six months. A man named Orin Milton was believed to be an expert counterfeiter and thief. They had had him watched around the clock and now had enough evidence to arrest him. They knew that it would be hard to do, since the man always had several bodyguards surrounding him.

"Any questions?" Peter asked, after he briefed them on what was happening.

"I have one, Agent Burke." An older man said, he was new to the White Collar Unit but not to the FBI."

"Yes, Agent Thomason?"

"Why is Caffrey coming?" He asked, giving the ex-con a distasteful look. "Aren't you afraid he'll tip Milton off?"

"And why would he do that?" Peter asked the man.

"Professional courtesy."

"Neal is one of us."

"He's not FBI."

"Caffrey is part of this team." Peter said, getting annoyed. "A very important part."

"Thank you Peter." Neal smiled, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Thomason.

"I believe it is a mistake having him there. He's got you fooled, that's what he's good at."

"You are new here, so I'm going to let that slide by." Peter said, giving him a hard look. "But only this one time."

Thomason wisely stopped talking, but he sent Neal another harsh look.

* * *

An hour later, the White Collar Unit were getting into position. Peter, Jones, Lauren, Neal, and Thomason were inside a van parked in front of a gentlemen's club. Milton was inside the club along with his bodyguards.

"You know the plan, Neal." Peter said. "Stick to it."

"I think it would be a better idea to send someone else in." Thomason said. "Someone trained for it."

"I am trained for it." Neal said, flashing a smile. He was getting tired of the man's insults, but tried not to show it. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I've been the target of countless surveillances."

"Keep your comments to yourself, Thomason." Peter said.

"Fine, but when this goes south….." the glare from Peter shut him up.

"Remember, Neal." Peter said. "Just go in and lure Milton outside, we don't want any innocent people getting hurt during the bust."

Neal nodded, then jumped out of the van and walked towards the club. He was really angry at Thomason, but he tried to shove that to the back of his mind. He had a job to do. Neal plastered a charming smile on his face and walked into the club.

Half naked women were dancing on a large stage, and more were dancing in cages that were suspended above the stage.

"I am going to have to come back when I'm not on the clock." He said softly, as a scantly clad waitress walked by him.

"Focus, Neal." Peter's voice came through his earpiece.

Neal scanned the crowed club and saw Milton at a table near the stage, so he walked over to him.

"Mr. Milton." He said, with a smile. Five huge men instantly surrounded him. "I just want to talk." Neal said, holding up his hands in surrender.

* * *

Half an hour later, Neal was frustrated. He had tried everything he could think of to get Milton to walk outside with him, but nothing worked. And the FBI didn't want to try to arrest him inside the club, where innocent people could get hurt.

Then Neal got an idea. He walked to an empty area and whispered, "Get ready."

"Is Milton coming out?" Peter asked through his earpiece.

"No, but you can come in and get him."

"What's the plan?"

"I pull the fire alarm." Neal whispered. "Then stand by the men's room. When Milton walks by, I grab him and shove him into the bathroom. Block the door so his thugs can't get in, and wait on you."

"Bad plan, Neal." Peter said.

"Come on Peter, I can handle him. He's what, ninety pounds?"

"What if he has a gun?"

"He doesn't carry."

"We don't know that for certain."

"It'll work Peter."

"No. We'll think of something else."

"I knew Caffrey couldn't pull this off." Thomason's voice said.

Neal reached out and pulled the alarm, he'd show Thomason. He knew his plan would work.

The alarm sounded and everyone rushed towards the exits, including Milton and his goons. Neal positioned himself outside the men's room and waited.

"Damit, Neal." Peter's voice was angry. "Everyone move in!"

Milton walked by and Neal grabbed his arm and jerked him into the bathroom, then he locked the door. The bodyguards didn't have time to react. After the door was shut and locked, they started banging on it and trying to open it. But weren't having any luck.

"Who the hell are you?" Milton asked, pulling a gun from his jacket pocket.

Neal looked at the gun and froze.

"I thought you didn't carry." He said, starting to think his bright idea wasn't so bright after all.

"You thought wrong." The smaller man said. "Open the door slowly and let my men in."

"Let's talk first." Neal said, flashing his best smile. "It's the least you can do after all the trouble I went through to arrange this meeting."

"Who are you?" Milton asked again. The men stopped banging on the other side of the door.

"A man who can make you very rich." Neal replied, playing on the man's greed.

"I am already very rich."

"Richer."

"Open the door." He aimed the gun at Neal's chest. "Now."

Neal knew that Peter and the others had to be there by now, he figured that was why the bodyguards had stopped banging on the door. He slowly unlocked the door, then dove into one of the stalls.

"FBI!" He heard Peter's voice shout. "Drop the gun!" Then he heard Jones reading Milton his Miranda Rights.

Neal came out of the stall with a smile on his face, but the dark look Peter was giving him made the smile disappear.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Peter hissed.

"It all worked out." Neal said, flashing another smile.

"Go back to the office." Peter said through gritted teeth.

"Come on, Peter…."

"Now." Peter growled, glaring at the younger man. "Before I do something I will regret. And you had better be there when I get there."

Then Peter turned and stormed off, leaving a nervous Neal behind. He had never seen Peter that angry before.

* * *

Since Neal had rode to the club with Peter, he had to take a taxi back to the station. During the ride, he thought about what had happened. And he became more and more aggravated at Peter the more he thought about it.

His plan worked, they arrested Milton without anyone getting hurt. Peter should be thinking him, not growling at him.

"Driver." Neal said. "I've changed my mind about my destination." Neal gave him June's address. He knew Peter would not like it, but he didn't really care at the moment. Peter had no right talking to him like that, he had no right being mad at him. It was all Thomason's fault.

The taxi stopped in front of June's and Neal paused before getting out, wondering briefly if he was making a mistake. Wondering if he was being unreasonable.

"You getting out kid?" The driver asked, causing Neal to regain his anger. He was tired of people calling him a kid, and he was tired of being treated like a kid. Neal paid him and stepped out.

A feeling of guilt washed over him as the taxi pulled away, and that was a strange feeling for the ex-con. He had done far worse things then just disobey an FBI's orders before, and never felt guilty about it.

But Peter wasn't just an FBI agent, Peter was his partner. Peter was his friend. As Neal walked into the house he thought about all of the ways Peter had changed his life for the better.

He did miss the cons, missed the excitement and feeling of self-satisfaction. . He missed doing what he wanted when he wanted to, missed being able to go anywhere he chose. But he liked his new life, maybe even loved it.

He enjoyed his new job, he was helping a lot of people. He helped catch murderers and helped rescue a kidnapped girl. He helped people get back priceless family heirlooms, and helped them keep their family home. He was making a difference.

And he loved working with Peter, he had always admired the man. Even when he was chasing him. Peter Burke was a man of his word, a man whom you could relay on. He was a man who stuck to his principles regardless of any temptations. He was the kind of man that Neal sometimes wished he was.

Neal paused halfway up the stairs, considering going to the station and apologizing to Peter. But then the events at the club washed over him again and the anger returned. His plan had worked, they caught Milton. This time he was right, Peter was wrong. And Neal decided to wait for Peter to come to the same conclusion.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews and for the alerts. I am glad some of you like the story.

* * *

Three hours later Neal was really worried, he had not heard anything from Peter. He figured that as soon as Peter discovered he wasn't at the station, he would check his tracker and come find him.

He was regretting his decision to come home instead of the station. He could see Peter's point of view a little, now that he thought about it. His little stunt could have easily backfired and Milton could have gotten away in the mass of people fleeing the club. He could have easily hid in the crowd.

And if Milton had fled, then innocent people could have gotten hurt. He doubted that Milton's goons would hesitate at shooting into a crowd of people if they saw the FBI closing in.

But he wasn't ready to completely give up on his anger towards Peter; he still had no right to send him away like that. And his plan did work, they had Milton in custody.

The knock at the door startled Neal. With a deep sigh he walked slowly towards the door. He had been wanting Peter to hurry up and come yell at him and lecture him to get it over with, but now he didn't think he would have minded if Peter put it off even longer.

Neal opened the door to reveal an angry looking Lauren.

"Hey." Neal smiled.

Lauren pushed past him and then turned and glared at him. Neal shut the door and faced her, wondering what had her so upset.

"Agent Burke came extremely close to having an official reprimand on his file." She said, as her glare intensified.

"Why?" Asked a confused Neal.

"Because of your stupid stunt." She ground out. "Peter took full responsibility."

"Why?" Neal asked again, now really regretting his actions. He never thought about the trouble his stunt could cause for Peter.

"Because for some reason, he likes you and doesn't want to see you going back to prison. He got his ass chewed out by Huges and by the Director of the FBI , both of whom wanted to pull your consultant job. Which would have sent you back in. But Peter talked till he was blue in the face taking up for you, saying that you were too valuable of an asset. They finaly agreed."

"I never meant for Peter to get into trouble." Neal said, his voice soft. He couldn't believe that Peter went to bat for him like that, even after what he did."

"This isn't a game, Caffrey." Lauren said, walking towards the door. "And you are not a child, grow up." Then she was gone, slamming the door behind her.

Neal stared at the closed door for a few moments, thinking about what Lauren had just told him. The fact that Peter got chewed out because of him made the guilty feeling even worse.

Another knock at the door broke Neal out of his trance. He opened it and saw a concerned June standing there.

"Hey June." He smiled, but it lacked its usual sparkle.

"I just saw Lauren storm out of here, is everything alright?"

"No." Neal sighed, as June entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm not busy."

Neal told her everything, from the meeting at the station to Lauren's visit. He watched her expression change from concern to shock to anger.

"Neal Caffrey." She scolded. "How could you put yourself in danger like that?"

"I didn't think he was carrying a gun." Neal defended his actions, but the excuse sounded weak to his own ears.

"Being a consultant to the FBI puts you in enough danger without you finding more." June said. "And all of this because you were angry at Agent Thomason for his remarks."

"That's not the reason." Neal said, his voice raising. He didn't mean to start shouting, he would never purposely shout at June. But his emotions seemed to be on a roller coaster, and the fact that she was right made it worse. "I caught Milton, I was doing my job."

"Don't you raise your voice to me young man." June scolded.

"Sorry June." Neal said softly.

"Neal, I really care about you and I don't want to lose you. Pulling these stunts can land you back in prison, or worse."

"I know." Neal said. He felt like a schoolboy being lectured for some misdeed, but it felt good in a way. It felt good to have someone really care about him.

"Hiding out here won't solve anything." June said.

"Peter probably doesn't want to talk to me right now." Neal said sadly. "I really let him down this time." That thought felt like someone sucker punched him in the stomach. He never cared before about disappointing anyone, until he met Peter.

"I think you underestimate Peter." June said.

"He sent me away." Neal said.

"So he could calm down."

"I don't think three hours is enough time for him to calm down." Neal half joked. "He was pretty mad."

"He had every right to be mad, I'm a little mad myself. You put your life in more danger then was necessary."

"Peter was made because I didn't listen to him."

"I think you're wrong, I think Peter was mainly upset about the danger you were in. He thinks very highly of you, even if he doesn't always show it. Although I'm pretty sure Peter is also mad about you disobeying an order."

"You really think so?" Neal asked, "About Peter being upset because I was in danger?"

"I know so."

"Guess I should go and talk to him."

"Guess so."

Neal smiled, a real one this time and leaned down and kissed June on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." June returned the smile.

* * *

Peter was ticked, big time. He was currently pacing in the living room, mumbling to himself about con artists. Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa watching her husband.

"Peter." She said. "I'm sure Neal didn't mean to……."

"Oh I think he did." Peter cut her off. "He deliberately disobeyed a direct order, then he had the audacity to think it was okay because we caught Milton. Then he went to June's instead of to the station like I ordered him to go. That kid is out of control, and I aim on reining him in."

"How?"

"By blistering his butt." Peter answered, his voice firm. It was a method he had been considering for a while, but always talked himself out of using. But not this time, this time Neal had to learn.

"You can't spank him, Peter."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not a child, he is an adult."

"I was only one year younger then him the last time Dad tanned my hide."

"You are not his Father."

A knock on the door prevented Peter from responding to that statement. Elizabeth stood up and walked towards the door, then opened it.

"Hey Elizabeth." Neal said, his voice soft and unsure. Elizabeth had never heard him sound like that before.

"Hey Neal." She stepped aside and let him pass.

"Peter." Neal said, swallowing the lump in his throat. The older man still looked mad.

"Neal."

"Before you say anything, I have something to say." Neal said, hoping he had the courage to say what he wanted too. He had thought about it the entire way over and knew it was how he felt. "Please don't interrupt me."

"Go on." Peter said, his voice still hard.

"I….." Neal licked his lips and gathered his thoughts. Then he tried again. "I am sorry about disobeying your order, I admit it was because of what Thomason said. I acted like a little kid who stuck his tongue to a flagpole in the middle of winter just because I was dared too. Lauren told me about you going to bat for me and about you being chewed out by Huges and the Director. I know it was stupid and wrong, and I am sorry."

"You forgot a few adjectives." Peter said, a little surprised that Neal was admitting he was wrong.

"Peter, he said not to interrupt." Elizabeth said. "I thank I will give you too some privacy." She smiled at Neal and gave her husband a quick kiss, then she left the room.

"Thanks, El." Neal said. Then he took a deep breath and started the part of the speech that was the hardest to admit, let alone say to someone. "At first I thought you were only mad because I disobeyed your order, and that innocent people could have gotten hurt. But June made me realize that you were also upset because I could have gotten killed. I never really had someone who gave a damn about that before, except Moz and Kate."

Another deep breath, then he continued. "I look up to you Peter, I think of you as an older brother. Someone who sets a great example as how a man should act. I know I don't always show it, but I do admire you. And I hope that you can forgive me for what I did."

Neal looked at the floor, a little afraid to look at Peter.

"I think of you as a kid brother." Peter said, causing Neal to look up.

"You do?"

"Yes, which is why I've came to a decision."

"What decision?"

"You have a bright future, Neal. You are intelligent, funny, and have a kind heart. You can do anything you set your mind too. And there is no way I'm going to sit back and watch you throw it all away because you refuse to think before you act. This little stunt could have ended badly in more ways then one.

Milton could have slipped away, innocent bystanders could have gotten hurt or killed, you've could have gotten hurt or killed, or you could have been sent back to prison. All because you wanted to prove to Thomason that you are as capable as anyone."

"Not only Thomason." Neal said, his voice barley a whisper.

"You've proven that to me a while back, Neal." Peter said. "You have nothing else to prove to me."

Neal smiled at that, feeling pretty good. But then the smile vanished when Peter's kind eyes turned back into a glare.

"I can't let this slip by without punishing you."

"What kind of punishment?" Neal asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I plan on using a method that my Dad used on me, and trust me, it works. I know I'm not your Dad, but we both agree that I'm like an older brother. From now on, if you pull a stunt like this, I will spank you."

"W…what?' Neal asked his face going pale. Surly he misunderstood Peter, he didn't just say he would spank him.

"You heard me." Peter said. "I would rather have you sitting uncomfortably then have you dead or back in prison."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"I don't want spanked." Neal said, not caring that it came out as a whine.

"Then don't pull anymore boneheaded stunts."

Neal tried to think of a way to talk himself out of a spanking, but then he stopped. Peter was right, he knew he deserved to be punished. And getting spanked did sound a lot better then being sent back to prison. The fact that Peter cared enough about him not to let him get away with things reinforced his admiration of the man.

He really didn't want to be spanked, but he trusted Peter. He knew he would never really hurt him.

"Okay." He said, holding his head high.

Peter nodded and unbuckled his belt, causing Neal to go pale again.

"Bend over the table." Peter said, as he slid his belt off. Neal didn't move, just stood there and stared at the belt. "Now Neal." Peter said, more sternly.

Neal nodded, then turned around and bent over. He placed both palms flat on the table and closed his eyes. He felt Peter place a hand on the small of his back, then felt a line of fire blaze across his butt.

"Damit, Peter!" He yelled out, opening his eyes wide. "That hurt."

"It's supposed to." Peter said, bringing the belt down again. "That's the whole point."

Neal tried to remain silent after that, but found it getting more and more difficult. He was soon crying softly.

Peter stopped for a moment and said. "No more stunts like that Neal. From now on, you follow the rules, and you follow orders."

Then he slapped the belt down hard on Neal's upper thighs.

"Oww!" Neal cried out.

"P…Peter please s…stop!" He gasped out as another lick landed on his thighs.

"We're almost done Neal." Peter said. Then he landed two more licks to his upper thighs, which had Neal sobbing.

"Two more, then we're done." Peter said, bringing the belt down twice in rapid strokes on the center of Neal's throbbing butt. "It's over, Buddy."

Neal stayed bent over, sobbing. His butt and upper thighs felt as if they were on fire. Peter rubbed small circles on the younger man's back as he calmed down. After a few moments, Neal slowly stood up.

Peter put his hand behind Neal's neck, then pulled him into a brief hug. Neal returned the hug, surprised by how much it made him feel better.

"It's over." Peter said, after they pulled apart. "All's forgiven."

"That hurt, Peter." Neal said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Remember that feeling the next time you think about doing something so boneheaded."

"We good?" Neal asked.

""We're good." Peter said. "Why don't you go and wash up, I'll order us some Chinese."

"Sounds good." Neal smiled.

* * *

THE END

Please let me know what you think. I am about to start another story and will have it posted it as soon as I can, maybe by tonight. It will be another NCIS story.


End file.
